


Ten Minutes

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crying, High School, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen
Summary: Ten minutes till class gets out, will Evan be able to hold it?READ TAGS





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if you don’t like this sort of thing, just click away

Evan glanced up at the clock and scrunched up his face.

Ten more minutes.

Still? He could’ve sworn it was ten minutes ten minutes ago.

He rubbed his thighs together, resisting the urge to reach a hand down to grab himself.

Beside him, Evan heard his science partner mess with the Bunsen burner. He quickly glance up, and was met with the sight of Connor burning part of his notes in the fire.

“Hey!” Evan squeaked, and to his own surprise a drop of piss leaked out. He quickly felt to make sure he it hadn’t damped the front of his pants. “What are you doing?” He asked, calmer and more focused on his own bladder than Connor himself at this point.

Connor glanced up, “I was bored.”

Evan sighed, snatching the bit of on-fire paper and throwing it into their cup of water, “You’ll get in trouble if Ms. Anderson sees you doing that.”

“So what?” Connor shrugged, now messing with his pencil.

“Then we could both get detention.” Evan frowned, taking another note in his notebook before messing with their beaker some more.

“What, has Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes never had detention before?” Connor teased slightly.

Evan shifted uncomfortably, thinking of his bladder, but Connor took it another way.

“You haven’t, have you!” Connor laughed.

“No-“ Evan was cut off as a wave of desperation hit him and it took all of his willpower to not grind on the edge of the desk to relieve some tension.

Connor smirked, unaware. “Well, personally, I think that that is an experience that every person should experience.”

Connor snatched up Evan’s notebook.

Evan’s eyes went wide, “Wait! What are you-“ he tried to reach a hand to grab it but as soon as he let go of his crotch he began to leak. He desperately grasped it again, praying it would stop and watching Connor burn part of his notebook.

“Mr. Murphy! What on earth are you doing!” The teacher’s voice rang out from across the room. 

Evan took a quick peak at his pants and saw a baseball sized wet spot. He groaned internally, but was glad he could at least cover it up with his sweatshirt.

“I’m just experimenting, Ms. Anderson.” Connor said with mock innocence.

“Turn off your burner now! And the two of you stay after class, I obviously need to discuss lab safety with you!” She huffed.

Evan paled, could he wait that long? “Ms. Anderson-“ his voice shook.

“I don’t want to hear another word from either of you, get your notes done!” She turned back to the student she was helping.

Connor grinned over at him. “Tada.”

Evan dunk down in his seat, he felt miserable. The wet spot on his pants was starting to cool, which made him feel gross and childish. 

“Ah, c’mon, it’s just detention.” Connor slugged Evan’s shoulder, making the boy grasp his crotch tighter.

“No, it’s just...” Evan bit his lip, he could feel his face begin to turn red.

Connor scrunched up his face, “What?”

“It’s...” Evan couldn’t say it, so he slowly lifted his sweatshirt, showing Connor his predicament.

“Oh, fuck.” Connor looked up. “Okay, I can fix it.”

“Please hurry.” Tears sprung into Evan’s eyes as he felt another leak.

Connor switched on the Bunsen burner, and stuck his finger in it. “Oh no!” He exclaimed, overly loud and overly dramatic. “I burned myself, I need to go to the office.”

Connor grabbed Evan’s arm and began to lead the boy out of the classroom. Evan felt the warm wetness spread down to his knees as they exited and he hoped no one saw.

He was hurried down the hall, each step making Evan leak a little more. “Connor...” he said. “Connor, I’m not gonna make it.”

Connor stopped, eyes widening, and glanced around. “Uh, okay.” He opened the door to the janitorial closet and shoved Evan inside.

Piss leaked down Evan’s legs in full force now, he couldn’t have stopped it if he wanted to. Connor stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. When Evan was finally finished, Connor spoke up.

“Uh, you okay?” 

Evan sniffed, eyes concentrated on the group still. “Yeah.”

“I’m gonna grab you some clothes.” Connor moved to the door.

“Thanks.” Evan said in a small voice.

Connor smiled softly, “Of course.”


End file.
